Always Love You
by karlaphantom
Summary: Kurt se a dado cuenta que observar a Blaine dormir es lo mas hermoso que halla visto.


**Hola! pues les traigo este pequeño one shot, derepente recordé que siempre es Blaine el que observa a Kurt dormir y bueno quise que cambiaran un poquito los papeles,**

**Espero que les guste.**

* * *

*Always love you*

El castaño sintió el cálido sol asomarse por la ventana golpeando su rostro, finalmente abrió los ojos y sonrió para si mismo al sentir un fuerte brazo descansando en su abdomen, giró su cuerpo con cuidado quedando sobre uno de sus costados apoyando la cabeza en una de sus manos y lo observó, ese hermoso hombre que yacía a su lado durmiendo plácidamente boca abajo con la mitad del rostro oculto en la almohada, era la primera vez que podía observarlo dormir ya que siempre que despertaba era el moreno el que lo observaba, alegando que hacerlo era el momento mas placentero que habia experimentado, no entendía como observar a alguien dormir podía ser placentero, pero ahora sabía a qué se refería Blaine, los ojos de Kurt lentamente recorrieron cada extencion de su cuerpo, tratando de memorizar todo lo que fuera posible,sus largas pestañas descansaban en sus mejillas, sus rizos caían libremente por su rostro, sus labios permanecían ligeramente cerrados, sus musculos se contraían al hacer pequeños movimientos para sentirse mas cómodo.  
Permaneció justo así, solo observandolo, amaba todo de él, amaba que siempre lo hacía sentirse hermoso, amaba la forma que lo miraba como si no existiera nada mas en el mundo, amaba su fortaleza, su nobleza, su sentido del humor, su sonrisa que sabía era única y exclusivamente para él, sus ojos ambarinos, sus brazos sosteniendolo con fuerza, sus celos, su miedo de perderlo de nuevo, su caballerosidad, su curiosidad, la forma en que lo besaba, en que lo tocaba, amba a ese hombre con cada fibra de su ser.

Liberó un suspiro que no sabía contenía, levantó su mano izquierda a la altura de su rostró y sonrió, en su dedo anular se encontraba un hermoso anillo de bodas, era plateado adornado con pequeños diamantes formando una linea alrededor, y en el centro sobresalía un corazon con las letras K+B en el interior de éste, sí, se habían casado hace 3 años y aun se sentía como la primera vez que se vieron en las escaleras de Dalton, ilusionado, feliz, enamorado.

Blaine comenzó a moverse de a poco despertando perezosamente, abrió los ojos y sonrió al ver que esta vez su castaño era el que lo observaba, tomo su cintura y lo acercó mas contra sí quedando sus rostros tan cerca que sentían su respiracion.  
-Buenos dias dormilon  
-Hola - el moreno rozó su nariz con la del castaño en una especie de beso esquimal - hace cuanto estas despierto?  
-Unos minutos, tienes hambre?  
-En realidad prefiero quedarme así un rato mas  
-Esta bien  
Blaine sonrió satisfecho, posó su mano en la mejilla de Kurt y lo besó, solo un rose de labios al principio que despues se tornó mas pasional, el pelinegro introdujo su lengua con dosilidad haciendo gemir al castaño, que segundos despues hizo el mismo gesto, chupando y mordiendo su labio inferior, de vez en cuando sus labios de Blaine bajaban al cuello de Kurt, dejando pequeñas marcas que seguramente mas tarde le recriminaria, pero ahora eso no importaba, continuaron así por unos minutos besandose como si no hubiera mañana con pasion pero sobre todo con amor.  
Despues de un rato solo permanecieron abrazados mirandose el uno al otro.  
-Debo admitir que tenias razon - mencionó Kurt  
-Sobre que?  
-Cuando mencionaste que verme dormir era lo mas placentero que habias experimentado, me pareció algo ridiculo y no le encontraba sentido, espera espera aun no termino - se adelantó Kurt al ver que Blaine fruncía el ceño cuando mecionó que era algo ridiculo y sin sentido - pero hoy despues de tanto tiempo me di cuenta que tenías razon, verte dormir fue la mejor experiencia de todas.  
-De verdad? es decir...aqui el romantico soy yo, lo olvidaste?  
-Oye yo tambien soy romantico  
-Tu eres sexy  
Kurt se sonrojó, apesar del tiempo que llevaban juntos Blaine aún lo hacía sonrojar con ese tipo de comentarios, que en realidad no eran subidos de tono como algunos otros que le había dicho.  
-Me encanta cuando haces eso  
-Que, sonrojarme? es inevitable no sé como lo haces  
-Es mi adorabilidad  
-Encerio Blaine? tu adorabilidad?  
-Pues si, admite que te encanta  
-Me encantas tú, espero que nuestros hijos sean igual de adorables  
-Bueno...yo espero que sean igual a ti, hermosos y perfectos  
-Aun piensas que soy hermoso y perfecto? Es decir...me estoy volviendo viejo  
-Hey...tienes apenas 24, no puedes decir que estas viejo  
-Lo soy, además soy mas grande que tú, por lo tanto me convierte en el viejo de la relación  
-Solo por un año Kurt, y aún si fueras veinte años mayor te encontraría igual de hermoso  
-Claro...  
-Es verdad! porque repentinamente te preocupa eso de la edad?  
-No lo sé, supongo que tengo miedo que con el tiempo dejes de amarme, cuando me empiecen a salir arrugas y mi cabello se vuelva canoso  
-Ok - Blaine se sentó incitando a Kurt a hacer lo mismo, entrelazó sus manos y lo miró fijamente a los ojos - nunca Kurt, nunca voy a dejar de amarte, nisiquiera cuando nos hagamos viejos al contrario, quiero permanecer siempre a tu lado y amar cada arruga que se forme en tu piel, cada cana que aparezca en tu cabello, todo en tí es y será perfecto, yo soy el que debería de tener miedo, de que dejes de amarme tú a mi o que te enamores de alguien más por mi culpa y eso estuvo a punto de pasar...  
-Pero no pasó, yo estoy contigo, te elegí a tí  
-Y yo agradezco eso, eres maravilloso y no te dejaré ir nunca mas  
-Lo sé  
-Asi que no vuelvas a dudar de lo que pienso sobre tí deacuerdo?  
-Deacuerdo...te amo  
-Yo te amo más

Se fundieron en un beso lleno de amor y sinceridad, volvieron a recostarse un rato mas, el moreno lo abrazó por la cintura y depositó un suave beso en su cabello acariciandolo después, Kurt por su parte posó su cabeza en el pecho de Blaine cerró los ojos concentrandose en la tranquilidad que ofrecía los latidos de su corazón, besó su pecho dulcemente, levató el rostro, sus miradas se encontraron y sonrieron, nada hiba a separalos, ni las discusiones, ni la distancia, ni cualquiera que quisiera meterse entre ellos, nisiquiera la muerte, porque su amor hiba mas allá de la eternidad, su lugar estaba a lado de Blaine de eso estaba seguro.

* * *

**Espero sus reviews!**

**nos leemos en la próxima :)**


End file.
